Same Old High School Love Story
by sometimesloveworks
Summary: Mattie always heard that high school was supposed to be about going out with friends and partying. Here's the flaw...She's not spontaneous. She's always the "safe" friend that stands in the background. She's given up on the whole cliché dramatic high school moments. But can a certain someone change her mind? (Femme Canada, America, and Prussia)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! This is a fic full of cliché and love gush, so if it's not your type, that's fine. But it also has serious subjects such as peer pressure, trauma, abuse, self-harm, rape, cussing, and of course, smut. But no kinky stuff. It's not that type. If you don't like it, or you get triggered easily do not read it. Please, I'm not asking anyone to read if it makes them uncomfortable._

 _This fic also has some femme characters. Mattie and Amelia are both girls, still sisters. Most characters are in their junior or senior year of high school. Enjoy!_

 _ **Warning: trigger warning...peer pressure/rape...slight smut**_

Chapter 1

 **Mattie's Pov**

Waking up for senior year of high school felt exactly the same as every other first day of school. The usual "first day" jitters kept me awake all night, but I was still ready for the day. Or at least to get it over with. Getting up lazily from my bed, I started to head down the hall to the bathroom to begin my usual routine. Of course, I was intercepted. My sister, Amelia, thinks that getting to the bathroom first is a competition.

"Amelia, that's not fair. You know I was on my way there."

Amelia laughed, "Yeah but you gotta start the day off with some energy!"

I checked the time on my watch. "It's not even six thirty...why are you even up so early?"

"Well...I'm gonna meet Francis at his place before school."

"...You think that's a good idea? After last night?"

"He says he want to apologize." Amelia glanced down to avoid Mattie's gaze.

"Whatever, I'll just use Pop's bathroom."

Yet another reason I can't wait to move to California for college... I can finally get away from Amelia's constant drama. A different guy every week, me having to babysit whenever we go to parties...it all gets exhausting. Of course, I can't tell her that. We're family, and family sticks together...even through nights of crying over douchebag boyfriends. I headed downstairs, dressed and ready, to the aroma of eggs and bacon. Pops always cooks breakfast for us on school days because he thinks it's important to see his "daughters' smiling faces in the glow of the morning sun." I sat down at the table and began eating.

"Ready for your big first day? I know you have been anxious to graduate!"

I smiled. "Yeah I actually am Pops." He didn't know it was because I was ready to move across the U.S. It's a touchy subject.

"I'm glad you're excited! Maybe rub some of that energy onto your sister...lord knows her grades need it..."

Speak of the devil. Here come Amelia, racing down the stairs. She looked awfully dressy for an apology.

"Ah Amelia, my darling, good morning!"

Papa headed over for a hug. I rolled my eyes. She's always been his favorite. Of course, I always worked hard for good grades and high expectations, but she was outgoing and fiery. Much more like he is.

"Sorry Pops," Amelia dodged his arms and grabbed a piece of bacon, "I'm in a rush and I gotta go."

"It's only six forty...why so early?"

"I have to stop by Kiku's house to get some supplies he saved for me." She glanced at me.

"Well okay then. I'll see you-"

Amelia turned swiftly and started out the door. "Bye Pops!" The door slammed.

Papa laughed. "I guess sometimes she works faster than this world can handle." He turned to me, "Can you clean up today sweetie? I need to start getting ready for work."

"Sure, Pops."

"Have a great day!" He kissed the top of my head and walked up to his room.

I finished my breakfast and started to clean up the table. I hope Amelia isn't doing something stupid. From what she told me last night, Francis isn't a very nice guy. But then again, the ones she picks never are.

 **Amelia's Pov**

Francis texted me early this morning...I was so over him and his lying and pushy attitude. But the text said that he wanted to apologize! I was so relieved! I wanted to scream. After his little...scene last night, I was kinda worried we wouldn't work out after all, but now everything is gonna be okay! Wait I need to stay calm. He can't know I'm excited or he'll fed off of it. I'll just be chill. Chill, laid-back Amelia. That's who I am today.

The taxi pulled up to Francis' house, and I was suddenly very nervous. The memories from last night suddenly came flooding in...

 **Last Night**

"Hey babe, will you proof read this for me. I think I'm missing something." Amelia was on Francis' bed with her laptop.

"Why are you even working on schoolwork? School doesn't start until tomorrow..." Francis moved closer to her and moved his hand up Amelia's thigh. "Can't we just have fun on our last night of freedom, my love?"

Amelia shifted back a bit, "No. This is a summer assignment I was supposed to do last week...of course, I procrastinated. It has to be done tomorrow." She glanced at Francis. "And besides...you know I want to wait."

"But mon cher you look so beautiful tonight, and besides..." Francis moved up to kiss Amelia's neck, "I don't know how long I can resist.

His lips kissed down her neck, then back up her jaw line. All the while, a hand was sneaking its way up to her upper thigh. Amelia closed her eyes and sighed. The feeling of his lips on her neck and the thought of where that hand was going was overpowering her thoughts. She slipped her fingers under his chin and tore his head away from her neck. Francis, getting the message, kissed her lips. Tenderly at first, slowly escalating. Combinations of teeth and tongues were exchanged between them.

Francis sat back and pulled her onto his lap, never interrupting the passionate makeout session that he'd waited for. Amelia decided to take a little initiative and kissed across Francis' cheek and trailed nip-kisses to his ear. She bit lightly at the top cartilage and then down to his earlobe. She felt a little "something", more like a big something, underneath her. Good, she knew she was exciting him. She was quite proud of herself.

Francis felt himself getting more aroused with every move of her lips. He couldn't wait anymore, he needed her. He was getting impatient with this waiting stuff. His hand moved up her thigh...good no response, she continues her ministrations. He moved farther to her inner thigh, under her skirt, and beneath her panty line. Amelia suddenly stopped and crawled off of him.

"No wait... we can't. We can't go farther. I told you-"

"Mon amour, I love you. You love me. That's all we need."

He moved towards her again, backing her into the headboard. Grabbing her hand, he kissed her again. She broke it off.

"No! I want to stop for the night."

He grabbed her wrist. She was getting nervous. Was he being forceful?

"I'm done waiting, Amelia!"

Francis forced her down and pinned his body on top of her. Holding her wrists, he started with her neck.

"Stop! Francis, I said I don't want to!"

He kissed her mouth, in an attempt to shut her up. He was surprised with a hard bite to his lip. Francis sprang off the bed, holding his hand over his mouth. Amelia got up swiftly and started getting her stuff together frantically, tears falling down her face.

"Shit Amelia! That hurt!"

"Shut the fuck up! I said to stop!"

"I thought you wanted me. Why'd you kiss me like that if you didn't want it?"

"I have boundaries! You got into this relationship knowing that!"

"Well, I figured your boundaries would only last for so long. With my charm and good looks, I thought you'd be all over me by now." He flipped his hair over his shoulders.

"You asshole!"

Amelia stormed out the house and stopped at the end of the driveway. She collapsed, sobbing she pulled out her phone and texted Mattie to come pick her up. She felt betrayed. Heartbroken. Every time she puts her trust in someone, they hurt her. Why does this happen? Why can't she just be happy...loved...appreciated...respected. She dried the tears and stood up. Whatever, it's not like it's the first time this has happened. And it won't be the last.

 **Back to Present**

"Ma'am, are you going to get out? I have other customers to get."

Amelia snapped back to reality. "Yes, sorry." She paid him and stood in the driveway. Right where she had cried the night before. Deep down she knew what was about to happen. He's about to apologize, and I'm going to forgive him. It's gonna be this shit apology and I'm gonna settle for it just like I always do. No, I need to give him a chance. He reached out. He'll do it right. I just know it.

 _Thanks for reading! This is only the first chapter, so there's still more that's going to be filled in later, especially with Mattie, don't worry. I kind of want to follow both as main characters, but we'll see where it does. Review if you want more, I'd love to know what you think. I mean, I'll write regardless but reviews would be lovely. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again. I needed to get these first chapters done. I know it's hard to get into a story without much context. And of course, a plot is already unfolding._ _ **Warning: contains peer pressure, mentions of rape, and crude language.**_ _If you don't like it, don't read it! Enjoy._

Chapter 2

 **Gil's Pov**

Finally, senior year is here. I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far. My grades are shit and my behavior record is trash, but I made it through three years of high school. I can do one more year. I hopped out of bed, full of enthusiasm. I'm going to start this year right! I'm going to stay positive. I will not have a repeat of previous years. I suddenly heard screaming from the hallway.

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit! I don't want to hear any more excuses! You are a man in this household! You are supposed to help support this family!"

"Father, it's not my fault. They fired me out of nowhere-"

There was a loud smack and a slight thud. Likely Ludwig catching his balance on the wall.

"I said no more excuses! What about your sister? Do you expect her to get a job? That is not her role. You are responsible if we lose our house. The electric bill is due tomorrow. Find a way to pay it or get out!"

Stomps receded down the hall and into the distance before there was a door slam. This was a normal morning for our family. Dad always yelling at Ludwig, and if he knew I was awake, I'd get another "lecture" on my grades and behavior. Talks on how to please men in society and how to be a lady. All that bullshit. My father wasn't exactly the gentlest person either... But he knew where to strike so no one saw the bruises. Ludwig opened my door and walked in. Now facing me.

"I'm sorry we woke you. You should get ready for school. We have twenty minutes before we have to leave."

"Ludwig, let me see it. I know he hit you."

He turned. I shot towards him and touched the wound gently.

"Oh my god...he's never hit your face before. He must've been beyond pissed."

"Well, I did lose my job. I didn't think he'd be happy about it. They found out I wasn't eighteen, and cut me just like that. Never mind I've been working there loyally for two years. Or that I'll be eighteen in three weeks." Ludwig sighed.

He had been working illegally at a club as a bartender since he was sixteen. Faked an I.D. and birth certificate to get the job. He worked so hard every day to provide for the family, and so Dad would be satisfied enough not to beat him every second. Usual part-time teen jobs didn't way enough to pay bills and Dad's alcohol problem.

"It'll be okay, West. You'll find a new job soon. Just start applying, and they'll come flooding in. You'll see!" I punched him lightly in the arm.

He smiled slightly. "Sure. If you say so."

"C'mon, let's clean that up. It'll bruise for sure, so make up a juicy story."

We headed to bathroom. He sat on the toilet seat and started poking the wound. He shouldn't do that. It's making it worse. I dabbed some rubbing alcohol on it with cotton swabs and got him some pain meds out of the medicine cabinet. Once I declared that he was all done, I headed to my room to get ready for the day. Picked out some tee shirt and shorts. No need to dress up, it's just school. As I pulled the shirt over my head, my phone buzzed. A text...from Elizabeta.

" _Hello my lovely! Can't wait to see you at school! I've missed you! XoXo 3"_

I smiled. She always sent the nicest "good morning" texts. She's been my girlfriend for a little over a year now. We've had normal couple disputes here and there, but it's nothing that a little make-up sex can't fix. That's the best kind. Hot and gentle, filled with hate and love. I texted back...

" _I missed you too, babe. Betcha' can't wait to see this hot bod! Just kidding, love you too. See ya there."_

I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it had been twenty-three minutes since Ludwig had told me that I had twenty to get ready. He'd better not leave me again! I grabbed my binder and rushed out the door. He was pulling out of the driveway! Asshole!

"Ey! Wait, what the hell, bro. I was coming!"

"I told you twenty minutes." He was so stern.

"Whatever Liz texted me, and I got distracted. You know how she is. I gotta text back. Plus, I miss her so..."

"Just buckle up so we can go. You'll see her soon enough." He smiled and put the gear in reverse. God, I can't wait to see her. I've never told her, but she's the light of my life. I love her so much.

 **Amelia's Pov (Earlier that morning)**

I headed up the porch, and knocked on the door. Francis opened the door dramatically.

"Ah hello mon amour! I'm so happy you came. I need to talk to you."

I put on the sternest face possible. "Yeah well, I'm just curious, so don't think this doesn't change anything. I'm still mad." I lifted my chin high to give out a confident vibe.

"Of course, I would expect it. Come and sit. I'll get you a glass of water."

He blew a kiss and headed to the kitchen. I sat on the sofa with my hands in my lap, sitting up straight. I want him to know that I wouldn't be persuaded so easily into forgiveness. I will be stern with him. I'm tired of being a pushover. He headed over with a glass of water, he gave it to me and sat down. Good, at a respectable distance away.

"So, the real reason I wanted you to come over was so we can talk about boundaries. You said you have boundaries, and I need to know if they've changed after last night."

This didn't sound like an apology...

"My boundaries...are the same. Stop above the waist. Everything below is off limits. Kissing and making out if fine."

"But mon cher, you seemed like you wanted a lot more than that last night."

I squinted suspiciously. "Everything that I did last night was within my boundaries. You are the one who overstepped." I was getting mad. "I was fine with little traced over my leg, but as soon as your hand went up to where it wasn't supposed to be, I stopped it."

"I slowly moved up. I gave you plenty of chances to stop me before I-"

"That's not the point Francis! I pulled away. You got mad. I wanted to stop. You forced yourself on me. I TOLD YOU TO STOP, AND YOU DIDN'T!" I was fuming.

"You cannot simply kiss a man the way you did and then suddenly stop. That's unfair. What about my needs. You caused me to get all hot and bothered, so you should help take care of it."

"But I said stop. Do not turn this around on me! It is not my fault. I am not a slut to told what to do and who to please! Waiting until I'm completely sure is important to me. You're supposed to care about what's important to me, Francis. That's how relationships work! It's not all about your sexual needs!"

"You weren't sure? You seemed sure by the way you were rubbing on me. Grinding on me. Kissing me with those lips." He moved toward me and leaned closer. "You were asking for it."

SMACK!

I slapped him hard. My face was red and tears were pricking my eyes.

"How dare you. I did not ask you to force yourself on me. You were going to rape me Francis if I hadn't stopped you. You didn't give a damn if I was ready. All you thought was that you were horny and you were ready. Not for one second did you think about me."

"I did think about you. About how look you'd look sprawled out underneath me. What noises you'd make-"

I punched him. Hard in the face. God, it hurt my hand so much. But he looked in worse shape than my hand did.

"That's it. We're over Francis. Don't every speak to me again. Stay the hell away from me."

I stormed out ignoring his strings of cursing about how I ruined his beautiful face. I don't care. He hurt me worse. I need to call Mattie. I dialed her number and it started ringing...

"Hello?"

"Hey Mattie, I need you to come pick me up from Francis' place."

"He's not giving you a ride?"

"...No, it's over between us. I'll tell you what happened on the way."

"Okay Ams, I'll be there in ten."

 **Mattie's Pov**

I left the house in just enough time to avoid one of Papa's bear hugs. I knew things with Amelia and Francis wouldn't work out. He had a douchey vibe. Seemed way too about himself and not enough about Amelia. I stopped giving her my opinion years ago. She doesn't listen anyway.

I pulled up to Francis' house, and Amelia got into the car quickly. She buckled up and took a deep breath. Seemed like one she had been holding in for a while.

"Drive."

"Okay, fine." I started the route to school. She was inspecting her hand. It was bruised terribly.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to your hand?"

"Francis said that I was asking for it...and some other lewd offensive things..."

"And?"

"I punched him in the face..." She shrugged.

"What?!" I laughed. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. My sister just punched a guy in the face. She finally did it. After all the bullshit she put up with!

"I couldn't just let him say that to me!" She started laughing as well.

We just went into those long-lasting laugh fits. We were both red-faced and crying, we were laughing so hard. It's nice to have a good laugh with your sister every once in a while. We both settled and took deep breathes. Amelia sighed.

"I think I'm done with relationships for a while. I want the next guy I get with to be a serious commitment. I want him to commit. Just as much as I do."

"That's a good idea. I'm sure you'll find him someday."

She's said all this before. It's never worked out. She always goes back to the same routine of douchey guys who only care about sex. They never really get to know her as a person. I'm not even sure if some of the guys even care to learn her name. Once they don't get what they're after (sex), they ditch her. And I'm always here to pick up the pieces. The caregiver. That the kind of person I am. With my family and all my friends. Well, all three of them anyway. I guess that's just the role my personality gives off. The traffic to the school entrance pulled me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed Amelia's terrible music choice. They're checking student I.D. and parking decals, do you have yours? She pulled hers out of her wallet and handed it to me.

We checked in past the gate and I parked in my usual spot. Close to the band hall so I can quickly get out quickly and beat the traffic. I looked at Amelia.

"Ready? This is our last year." I held my hand out.

"Let's make it count!" She took my hand and we made a thumb wrestle hold. We kissed our own thumbs and pulled away. Our twin handshake. We got out of the car and headed inside.

What Mattie and Gil didn't know was that they both had the same exact thought when they stepped foot into the school... "I'm ready to get out of here."

 _This is chapter two! I hope it provided a little context into everyone's lives and personalities. Reviews are always great. Can't wait to write chapter three. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! This is a very important chapter for insight for these two..._

 _ **Warnings: crude language, anxiety attacks**_

 **Gil's Pov**

I was hoping that an incident wouldn't break out at home on the first day, but of course, it did. Just one day is all I hoped for. My first day of school attitude heavily reflects on how the rest of the year goes. Shitty attitude, shitty year. Walking into the wide, double door entrance, I felt my mood instantly fall. I wanted to be excited! It was my last year. Why did my dad have to go and ruin that for me?

I walked down the hall towards the main office and stepped in line to receive my schedule. Ludwig decided to take the back way to the side entrance to avoid a crowd. The less questions about his face, the better. Grabbing my schedule from the stack, I squeezed my way out of the stuffy room. People really need to learn how to use deodorant.

Okay, what classes do I have? I skimmed over the schedule, and for once, I don't think I hate them. No math, that's a relief. I finished my math credits last year...barely passed but whatever. German III, English IV, government history, art... bleh...and of course soccer first semester, softball second. At least the let me keep my sports. I was sure that fight last year would keep me off the teams. Maybe I am excited...but in the back of my mind I can't keep this feeing away. It's like I know something terrible is going to ruin this for me. I'll get excited for it and then something will come along a tear it down, I'm sure. That's what always happens. Or I self-sabotage. Getting myself in trouble is usually a big issue. I'm a master of ruining things. I'm sure all my friends think that I'm a burden. Too impulsive. Too obnoxious. Too spontaneous. Ludwig scolds me all the time for jumping into things without a plan. Someone bumped into me and I realized I had been standing in the middle of the hallway staring at my schedule.

"Hey, what gives? Watch it." I turned. Her books pressed to her stomach and schedule in hand, an awkward-looking girl stood there. Frozen. Purple eyes met mine through thin-rimmed glasses.

 **Mattie's Pov**

Getting a schedule was a nightmare. How are people so sweaty and pushy first thing in the morning? I couldn't even look at my schedule until I was out in the hallway. AP Chemistry, English IV...shouldn't that be an AP class? I signed up for it. I need to talk to my counselor. This is a mistake...I need that AP credit. You don't just get into a number one ranking school by doing all the normal classes. The rest looks fine...Spanish II, art, and band. I should hurry. I'm sure there's a line to the counselor's office already. Weaving through the crowded hallways, I avoided as much physical contacts as I could. And of course, as fate would have it, I was bumped by someone's ridiculously big backpack. Which, in turn, slammed me into another person. Who needs a backpack that big on the first day? The person I was pushed into swung around swiftly.

"Hey, what gives? Watch it."

I froze. Shit, they're mad. I can see it. Ten minutes in and you made the hottest girl you've ever seen angry. Wait, hottest girl...I don't really think-

"Hellooo?" The silver-haired girl waved her hand in from of my face. Blushing slightly, my brain scrambled to find the right words.

"Oh um...sorry! Someone had a giant backpack and swung into me-"

"Hey, it's okay...really." Gil held out her hand and grinned. Jillian Beilschmidt...nice to meet you..." She paused waiting for an introduction.

"Madison Williams...you can just call me Mattie." I took her hand gently. Shaking my hand, a little too enthusiastically, her grin widened.

"People call me Gil. But not like Jack and Jill. More like fish have gills. Ludwig started it as a joke when we were kids, and it's stuck ever since."

I don't know why, but I laughed. Maybe it was the fact that it sounded like she had rehearsed this a million times. Or that she was tired of people mispronouncing her name. Or maybe it was the spark I felt when our hands first touched, and how charming her smile was...oh my god, I'm staring. .

"I didn't mean to laugh. I guess I'll see you around."

I rushed off without a second glance. How embarrassing! I can't believe I was just standing there, shaking her hand, staring at her! What a disaster. Stopping under a stairway, I calmed my nerves. I just need to breathe...in for eight, out for twelve. Get it under control. My vision was starting to go black around the edges. I could feel my chest getting tighter, and the breathing wasn't working. I'm losing it. On the first day of school...I'm losing it. I thought I was better than this. I had it under control all summer, they even took me off the meds. What is wrong with me. I sounded like an idiot in front of her. She thinks I'm weird and awkward I know it. I can't breathe, am I hyperventilating? Breathing...focus on breathing. Do the counts. Regaining myself, I realized there were tears on my face. There was still a bustle of people in the hallway. It hadn't seemed like any time had passed at all. No one even noticed... go figure.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, and a bit of concealer to hide my puffy under eyes, I headed to the counselor's office. There was a line, as I predicted, but it went faster than I thought it would. In no time, I was in her office.

"Hello Miss." Smiling at her, I took a seat and helped myself to a peppermint...per her request.

"What can I help you with, Mattie?" She was the only faculty member in this entire school that bothered to get to know me, or even learn my first name.

"I'm enrolled for English IV instead of the AP course...you know it's important to me."

"Oh Mattie...the class was full when you filled out your schedule request last year. There's nothing I can do. But, I know you need the AP credit, and there's other courses available. All sports are counted, as you know, band is as well. Let me check what we have available." She turned to her computer, clicking away.

Looking down at my hands nervously, I bit down on the peppermint to stop myself from biting my lip. How could I be so irresponsible. I forgot to turn my schedule request in on time last year...but that was only because I hadn't done it. I was busy helping Amelia with her Chad problem...or Jacob...whoever it was, it was not my fault.

"Well, there's soccer open or creative writing. That's it."

"Writing! Put me in writing! I can't play sports."

"Alright, but just a heads up...the teacher is tough."

"I've dealt with hard teachers before." And I have. All of the advanced classes had hard teachers.

Smiling, she printed my new schedule and handed it to me.

"Good luck today, and if you need anything, just let me know."

Walking out of her office, I felt a lot better about the rest of the day. I have ten minutes until class starts so I think I'll just go hang out in the band hall. Maybe I'll run into Amelia and compare schedules. We've never had a class together, but it's our last year. Maybe there's a chance. It wouldn't be so bad to have a friend in class with me. Even if it's just my sister. Or even Gil...maybe we could be friends. I doubt I'll ever run into her again.

 **Gil's Pov**

"I guess I'll see you around." And that was it. It was the shortest conversation I've ever had. I can't believe she just left like that. Usually people stick around and ask stupid questions like is my hair natural. There was something different about her. Calm and collected, but I could tell she was tense inside. Like she was being held down by something. It was in her eyes, a small cry for help, or rather a whine. My thoughts were interrupted by hard fingers jabbing my shoulder. Damn, who's trying that hard to get my attention. I spun around ready to meet someone's face to my fist. It was Elizabeta. Angry Elizabeta?

"Hey babe! I was just about to look for you." I leaned in for a hug. Crossing her arms, she refused.

"Don't 'hey babe' me. Who was that? You were holder her hand and she was looking at you all flitry."

I shook my head and laughed. "What? I just met her. She bumped into me, and she was just apologizing. Also, i was shaking her hand, not holding it." Great, she doesn't seem convinced.

"Babe, I don't even remember her name. Why are you even worried about it?" Snaking my hand around her waist, I pulled her close to me and held her other hand. We were in a relaxed dancing position. It was always an inside joke between us.

Grinning Elizabeta leaned in closer to me. "I'm not anymore."

"Anymore? So, you were worried. What, you think some short blond nerd is going to sweep me away from you?" I said jokingly.

She inched closer. "Maybe. I don't know what you're into these days."

"How about I show you tonight." My lips grazed over her cheek. Not quite touching. We always love to tease each other.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer. My place. After school." She pulled away and walked off. Slightly shaking her hips. She knows that I'm looking. How could she torture me like that? I smiled to myself. I missed her antics. Even our stupid little arguments that I know she comes up with on purpose. Every day is always fun and lively with her here. I've known I loved her since the first date. All we did was play soccer together after the rest of the team left, but it was the most fun I've ever had. We're both so stubborn and competitive that we ended up tying over and over until we gave up. We laid in the middle of the field all gross and sweaty. Then we talked. About everything and anything. We didn't leave until the school security made us leave because they were locking up. Then we just walked. As exhausted as we were, we walked. Neither of us wanted to go home because going home meant that the night would end.

We ended up under an oak tree in the preschool playground. Sitting up against the rough tree trunk, we talked about our home life. It wasn't the first serious conversation we had that night, but for me, it was the most important. She was the first person I had ever opened up to about my abusive father who was outside the family. The only person besides Ludwig, really. She didn't say anything...she didn't pity me like I was afraid of. All I received was a hug. A genuine hug that said, "I'm here for you. It's okay." That's what I needed, and I hadn't realized that until it happened. Holding hands, we watched the sunrise together.

She decided it was time that we went home, so I called an uber. The ride to her house was silent. But not an awkward silence...it was a nice silence. Calm and loving. The car approached her house, and she stepped out. Rolling the window down, I said my goodbye's and wished her a good day's sleep. She laughed, waving goodbye she turned and walked up the driveway. Then she did something I never thought she'd do. She whipped around and ran to the car window. Leaning into the window, she gave me a chaste kiss. Her lips were soft. As they were every single time we kissed. Biting her lip, she backed away and headed into her house. That was the moment I knew that I loved her.

 _So, there you have it. Elizabeta and Gil forever! 3 Anyway, thanks for reading, as always. And review please! I'd love to know what you guys think. It's really important to me. Thank you! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! This chapter introduces two new characters! Yay! Also, if you haven't picked up on it, Mattie has anxiety, so her thoughts will be a bit different than the others. She analyzes everything, but not everyone with anxiety does this. I am pulling this from mt best friend's experiences, with her permission of course._ _ **Warning: crude language**_  
 _Enjoy!_

 **Amelia's Pov**

It was difficult to hide my true feelings from Mattie. I know I would've ruined her first day if I had broken down in the car. Instead, we made the best out of a bad situation. She's the best sister anyone could ask for. I know she knew that the talk with Francis didn't go so well. As observant as she is, I'm sure she's already figured out how the whole thing went down in general. But even the moment we shared on the way to school wasn't enough to make me feel better. I still needed to talk about it. But not with her. Reaching for my phone, I scrolled to the one other person I could talk to. Kiku Honda. He was just as big as a friend as Amelia was. Although he mostly listened, he was always the best problem-solver. His advice was short and sweet. Much better than Mattie's lectures. I tapped the picture of his cat that he had set for his contact pic and started a new message.

" _Meet me at our picnic table after you get your schedule. I've got a lot to tell you!"_

…

" _It's the first day. How much trouble could you have gotten in?"_

" _Just meet me."_

" _ok."_

Sitting at the splintered picnic table, I started picking at the chipped red paint. Seriously, this school needs to invest in some safer furniture. I made sure to sit on the shaded side next to the thin tree. The last thing I need this morning is sun in my face while I cry my eyes out. I had gotten a nicely-sized circle done when Kiku finally showed up. His giant backpack made him look three sizes smaller than he actually was. Don't get me wrong, he was actually small, but with that backpack, he looked like an eight-year-old kid ready for his first day of second grade. Sitting down gracefully, he placed his hands on the table and sighed.

"The line for the schedule was incredibly long. And the hallways were crowded."

"That's the excuses you're going with." I said with mock pettiness.

"Fine. I'll just go to the library if you don't want me to stay." He began to rise off the bench.

Laughing, I grabbed his wrist and pulled. "Sit your ass down. I have shit to tell you."

He smirked and sat back down. "Tell me then."

"So, you remember that guy Francis I told you about?"

"I believe your words were, 'blond hottie with a sweet, flirty, side."

Amelia's eyes shifted downward, and she began to fidget with her promise ring that stayed on her left hand. It was a promise to herself to wait until she met the right person. Mattie and her both have the same ring. Her smile faded.

"Yeah, I don't think he's sweet. He really was at first, but I guess he was getting impatient..." Pausing, she felt the tears threaten to pour out. She had to keep them under control.

"...You know, just like all the other guys do. I should've known he only wanted one thing from me. But he was so sweet, Kiku. How could he switch like that?"

I felt his hand lightly touch mine.

"He's not right for you if he can't wait...what happened to your hand?"

"Huh? Oh, I punched him this morning."

I saw Kiku's face turn confused and then concerned. I explained to him what happened and told him the whole story.

"I see. Well, you're not going to like this, but I think you should to him again and give him another chance to speak his case. Not now, but sometime later when you're less sensitive. You don't have to take him back or anything. Just talk to him again. Maybe his words came out different than he wanted."

"So, you don't think I should've punched him?"

"No, you definitely should have punched him. That part was deserved. He crossed a line. But you pushed him. His actions the night before are also deserving of a punch in the face."

Amelia huffed. "Well, I'm mad that you are kind of taking his side, but I understand what you're saying."

"Good."

"Can we have a sleepover tonight? I've missed my best friend."

"I'll have to talk to my mother, but I am sure that she won't have a problem with it. She loves you for some reason."

Laughing I punched him in the arm. "For some reason? Whatever! You remember what she told me. About how I'm the perfect wife for you and that I'd make a good mother. That's why she loves me."

"Oh, she has. Several times. In fact, it comes up every time I mention you."

"When are you gonna tell her that you don't swing that way? She can't keep trying to find a wife for you. Tell her you like guys so she can find you a good husband. Hey, she found me!" I made the most dramatic hand gestor I could. "I bet any man she finds you will be amazing. Not as good as me-"

"Alright that's enough." Kiku laughed and slapped my wrist playfully. "If you're the best she could find, I'm in for a long life of disappointment," Kiku said sighing dramatically in a mocking tone.

I met his little joke with a flash of my middle finger. "Ah, fuck you!" We laughed our asses off. Well we did until the bell rang. It was time for the first class of the day, and for once I was ready for it. My two best friends had made me laugh, so I felt like nothing could ruin my mood as I headed into the classroom and sat in the corner of the back row. As I began to get out my binder, there was a sharp kick to the leg of my desk and a loud "Eh-hem." There was a skinny, blond-haired guy standing beside my desk with his arms crossed like he was waiting for something. His emerald eyes looked expecting, like I was supposed to know what he was waiting for.

Tapping his foot, he huffed, "Excuse me, you're in my seat."

 **Mattie's Pov**

The morning bell rang and I began walking to my first class, which was creative writing. I'm a great writer so it shouldn't be too hard. I mean, Miss said that the teacher was a stiff, but I've had plenty of those. I took a seat in the middle isle, in the middle desk. Perfect place to go unnoticed. If you're in the back, you're labeled as a trouble kid, and so will be watched more carefully. If you're in the front, you're most likely to be called on. The tardy bell rang and the teacher came in silently. He was tall with light blond hair, wearing a green vest and kakis. Blue eyes sparkles behind small, rectangular glasses. He did look so bad to me. It was sort of stranger that he hadn't said anything yet...no good morning. Standing in front of the white board, he wrote his name. 'Mr. Oxenstierna.' A blond girl in the front raised her hand. The teacher turned, looked at her, and then set turned back to set the marker down.

"There will be no questions." Walking over to his desk, he ignored the whispers of confusion shared between class members.

"Sir, we'd just like to know how your name is pronounced." The blond girl spoke anyway.

"I am not accepting questions at this time," he announced in a calm tone. Nodding in her direction, he said, "especially if they are out of turn."

He gathered a stack of papers into his arms from off his desk and walked to the front of the classroom. The sound of his shoes tapping lightly on the tile floor was the only noise.

"This is your syllabus. It contains expectations, deadlines for all assignments, and all the other rules you all should already know by now. Such as attendance. If you are tardy without a pass, you will not be welcome in my classroom. If you miss a deadline, it will not be accepted. If you are absent when an assignment is due, you had better have a doctor's note for the excused absence or your work will not be accepted." Passing out the syllabus, he continued his lesson. "If there are behavioral problems, you will be removed from this class permanently. No food or drink. Only water that is contained in a lidded bottle is allowed. Arguing about your grade on an assignment is not permitted. Whatever grade you receive is what it will stay. There is no extra credit in this class. And finally, the most important, no talking when I am talking or when I've instructed that there should be none. Now I will take questions. Oh, but before anyone asks, if you'd like to know how to pronounce my name, look it up. It is very popular in Sweden,"

The blond raised her hand. "Will these be our permanent seats?"

He looked slightly amused. "Of course not. Your seat will be based on your skill of writing. Best writers in the front, worst in the back. Or best participants who actually wish to engage in my teachings will be placed towards the front. If there is no effort, I will not waste my time on you. So, any who do not put forth the sufficient effort will sit in the back. Any more questions?"

No one raised their hand. Geez, this guy really was tough.

"Good. Here is your first assignment. You may write about anything you please in any genre, as long as it is a fictional work of your own. No less than five thousand words. No more than ten thousand. It is due next Monday. That gives you all a week. No excuses. I also require an outline that shows your planning process of your work. You may begin."

I opened my notebook and started jotting down some ideas. I was excited about the assignment. I've always wanted a professional opinion on my creative writing. I really had to go big on this assignment to really get his attention. A knock at the door interrupted my ideas. Mr. Oxenstiern walked across the room and opened the door. There's no mistaking her. That's the girl from earlier this morning. The tall red-eyed girl with short silver hair. Her name was Gil, right. Yeah but not like Jack and Jill. Oh no, that is her. I was so stupid in front of her. Mattie quickly looked down at her notebook, blushing.

"Are you assigned to my class? If so, you had better have an excuse." Standing firmly in the doorway, the teacher blocked the entrance.

She huffed grumpily. "My schedule was just changed."

Moving out of the way, Mr. Oxenstierna motioned for her to enter. "You may take a seat. I will get one of the others to fill you in on the rules. I hate repeating myself."

There was a pause. "Excuse me, you miss, in the middle..."

Oh god, was he talking to me? I looked and pushed my glasses up nervously. "Me?"

"Yes ma'am, you. Will you tell this new young lady my expectations and guidelines for the class?"

"Um, yes sir."

Oh shit, I'm gonna have to talk to her again. Okay, I got this. Don't say anything stupid. It's just the rules. Nothing weird should come out of my mouth. She sitting right in front of me! Seriously?

"Hey, you're the one that bumped into me earlier." She set her supplies down and smiled.

"The backpack pushed me," I blurted. I want to curl up in a ball and lay there forever. Oh no, she's laughing. That sounded dumb.

"Right, hey its totally okay. You just surprised me. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Ah okay."

"Your face is pretty red...do you need some water?"

I laughed nervously. "Oh no, I'm just hot. It's a bit warm in here."

"It feels fine to me-"

"Let's get to explaining the rules, shall we?"

This was the worst moment of my life.

 _Sorry the teacher part ran so long. It's a really important part for getting to know his character. He's pretty much the same as he is in the show, except a teacher. You'll see, on the inside he's just a teddy bear. There will be an explanation in the next chapter about Gil's schedule change, don't worry. As always, thanks for reading! Follow the story for notifications on updates. I update pretty often so you'll never miss out. Reviews are my motivation! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: crude language as usual...Enjoy!_

 **Gil's Pov**

Nothing beats the feeling of being called to the counselor's office on the first day of school in the first ten minutes of class. The was the one time I was actually a little concerned. What could I have done in ten minutes that was so bad a teacher already reported me? I didn't do anything. I can't believe I'm saying that...it wouldn't surprise me if a teacher called the counselor ahead of time to have a talk with me to prevent any negative behavior that I might cause in their precious class. Walking down narrow hallway, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had hit the nail on the head with that one. I bet a teacher took one look at my name and immediately demanded a schedule change. I knocked on the door to Miss's office, and entered after receiving a nod to the big, comfy pleather chair. As I made myself comfortable, I noticed the look on her face...it was one of those "we both know why you're here" looks. She tossed me a butterscotch, knowing it was my favorite, and turned to me.

"Alright, Gil. I'm sure you're up in arms about why you're here" she glanced at her clock, "twelve minutes into the day, so I won't beat around the bush with this..." Her smile drooped as she reached for the paper on the printer and handed it to me. "Your coach insisted a schedule change."

I sighed. "And by 'insists' you mean she forced me out."

"Yep, exactly." She said with an eyeroll. "I tried to reason with her, trust me. I even played the 'sports keep students out of trouble' card. It was no use. That didn't work because you constantly got in trouble last year even though you played."

"And the years before that." I added.

"Well, she said you can't play anymore. Don't worry about the AP credit, I put you in another class."

Glancing back at the schedule, I made a disgusted face. "Creative writing? Really? I can't write worth shit. You know that."

"Language, Gil. I don't need another administer over hearing and then over reacting. And I know you don't love writing, but you told me to keep you in line with your goal to graduate with honors."

"Whatever, I don't need honors. Take me out of the class." I extended the schedule to Miss.

"Would you like me to repeat what you said to me your freshman year?"

"No that's not necessary-"

"Yes, it is." She interrupted. "You said, and I quote, 'I need to graduate with honors. You'd better not let me quit. If you do, you're a shit counselor' And I happen to think I'm wonderful at my job."

"That's not exactly what I said." I mumbled.

"Whatever it was, you're going to graduate with honors. So, get your ass in your new writing class. You might like it more than you think." She stood up and motioned toward the door.

Getting up, I made a face at her. "Yeah right." I left the small room and headed down the hall towards the classroom. This class changed my entire schedule around. I still had all my other subjects, but not in the same order. I guess This was the only period available? Great, I get to fuck up first thing in the morning for an entire semester. As I approached the room that I knew held my demise, I felt that the day had been ruined. This would ruin the whole school year. I loved soccer. Yeah, it was fun, but Elizabeta was the real reason I loved it so much. I had thought about quitting it before I met her. I guess we could still hang out after school. I knocked on the painted metal door and a tall, calm man opened it. Great, he seems pissed. I'm going to have to explain everything, and the entire class if looking at me.

"Are you assigned to my class? If so you had better have an excuse." He was standing in front of the doorway...staring me down. My instincts kicked in. Straightening up, I stared right back up at him, challenging him."

"My schedule was just changed." I said confidently. He backed down. Motioning for me to take a seat, he said something about getting one of the other students to explain the rules of his class to me. Please...it can't be much different than any other teacher.

He called on a student to help me, and to my surprise, it was the girl from this morning. She looked flustered. Well, actually the same as this morning. I guess she's still embarrassed over the whole thing. Taking the desk in front of her, I plopped down into the seat. We made little conversation about the earlier incident between us. I noticed her face was starting to get pretty red. Was she embarrassed still? I told her it wasn't a big deal. Unless it was for her...she made a comment about how it was getting hoy in the room. I smirked to myself.

"It feels fine to me-"

She huffed, obviously flustered. "Let's get to the rules shall we."

This was going to be fun. I might even make a friend. At least, I'd love to. She seemed like a lot of fun...somehow. There was just something about her. Something about Mattie...

 **Amelia's Pov**

"Excuse me, you're in my seat."

I was shocked. Okay, that's an understatement.

"Oh... sorry. I don't think I heard you right. You said I'm in _your_ seat?"

"Seems like you heard me just fine." He started down at me.

I could feel the attitude radiating from him. He thinks he's a boss bitch. Well, there can't be two in this class. And he certainly can't take my seat. "I think you misunderstand the concept of the first day of school. You don't have seats. First come, first serve." I stood up, standing my ground. We were damn near the same height. He was probably almost an inch taller than me. My height always gives me an advantage.

Moving closer, he kept his arms crossed and leaned in a bit. "And I don't think you understand me. I always sit in the back, in the corner. I'm going to need you to scooch over, love."

I straightened up. I don't care how smooth his accent is, he's not getting this seat. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Oh, I do apologize, darling. Arthur Kirkland." He stated in a mocking tone, extending his hand. I want to smack that stupid smirk off his face.

Instead, I took his hand firmly. Not accepting it would be a sign of weakness. "Amelia Jones. Now that we know each other a little better, you should also know that I don't take other people's shit."

"Looks like we have quite the problem then." He continued shaking my hand. "I'm as stubborn as they come."

Yanking his hand, I pulled him closer, inches from my face. "You have no idea. Obviously, you've never met me." I expected him to get uncomfortable with the distance. He leaned closer. We were almost touching now.

"No, but I probably guess exactly the kind of person you are. I bet guys walk all over you. Your exterior is tough, but it's only a shell. On the inside, you're really not as strong as you appear to be." Glancing down, I faltered a bit. "Did I guess correctly?" He smirked.

"How could you tell?" He moved and whispered in my ear.

"We're the same, love."

Pulling away from him, I sat down in the desk. "Whatever. You don't know what you're talking about. You want this desk? Make me move. I'm not getting up."

Huffing in frustration, he sat in the only last available desk. To the left of me. Damn him. If he hadn't wasted time arguing with me, we wouldn't be stuck next to each other. I looked over at him. He winked at me and flipped me off. In return, I threw a paper ball at his face.

"You two in the back!" Sitting up straight, we both looked forward. "Don't start! It's the first day. So, unless you want a write up, you'd better cut it out."

We glanced at each other and made a face of disgust. I can't believe I'm gonna have to put up with this asshole for the whole semester.

(Later)

It was halfway into the class when I dozed off. The events of the day before and this morning were draining my energy. I had this same teacher for biology two years ago, so I knew he didn't care if I sleep. As long as I don't fail his class, he doesn't care what I do. I was happily snoozing when a thud to the corner of my desk scared me awake. I sat up in a slight panic, my hair stuck to my mouth. Hearing snickering next to me, I snapped my head to glare at Arthur.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." He laughed. Fixing my hair and wiping my face, I gave him the best fuck you face I could.

"Leave me alone, asshole." I rolled my arms and started on the work the teacher gave us thirty minutes ago. While I was doing my work, I had an idea. Arthur got up to use the restroom, and I saw my window of opportunity. I swiped the pencil from off his desk, and slid it across the floor to the other side of the room. Then I figured, why not go a step further. I took the textbook that was essential to completing the work. Writing the book number down so I wouldn't completely lose it, I slid it into the bookshelf that held about fifty of the exact same books next to me. The number was important because the teacher keeps a log of which book is in which desk so when vandalized, the culprit can be caught. I just wanted to mess with him a little, not get him in serious trouble for losing an expensive textbook.

As Arthur entered the classroom, I tried to look absorbed in my work. He sat down and paused in confusion for a second. Cursing to himself, he started looking around his area for his belongings. As if a lightbulb had come on in his head, he tuned towards me and tapped my arm.

"Oh Amelia, where's my stuff?" He said with a fake smile with mock friendliness.

"You know Arthur, I'm not really sure." I glanced towards the pencil on the ground that I slid across the floor.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked in the same direction. "You're fucking joking." He said laughing slightly. "Are you serious, how'd you even get it over there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have no idea how it got over there." Smiling to myself coyly, I acted like I was getting back to my papers. Moments later, I heard him twisting around again.

"Where's my book?"

"Maybe the school fairy came and took all your shit because you were so rude, Arthur."

"School fairy, by ass. Give it back."

"I'm sure she'll give it back at the end of class." I tucked my hair behind my ear and batted my eyelashes. "She's probably punishing you for your behavior."

"Bloody hell...just give it back. I need to do my assignments."

Signing in frustration, I looked for his book in the general area that I put it. It look three tries before I found the one that matched the book number I wrote down before. Shoving it on his desk, I smacked my lips. "Hard ass."

"Wanker."

"Douchebag."

"Twat."

"Dickhead."

"Wazzock."

I paused. "Wazzock? What the fuck is that?" Then the strangest thing happened. I started to laugh. And he actually laughed too. We just laughed at the insult.

"I don't even know really. It's just one of those weird ones, I guess." He said in between laughter.

Once the scene died down we just looked at each other. My heart started beating faster as I looked into his emerald eyes. We realized that the mood had changed and quickly looked away from each other. There's no fucking way I just felt a tiny bit...happy with _him._ I refuse.

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I should have chapter six up by tomorrow. I usually work on two chapters during the week and perfect them on the weekend. School keeps me pretty busy. Oh, I don't know what a wazzock is either, so don't ask lol. Things are starting to pan out a little more. The plot should pick up a lot more in the next few chapters, don't worry. Please favorite and follow for notifications on updates, and as always, leave a review. I love to know what you think! Thank you! :)_


End file.
